10 Days with my Dear Devil
by Aoi-oneesama
Summary: "You, Lucy Heartfillia..." Gray said with very formal tone, "was settled to die today in that explosion." He said it causally, as though telling to someone that she was supposed to die is the very normal thing to say. "We're here to take your soul." they all said simultaneously. Rated T . Gray-Lucy. Lucy-harem.


**10 Days with my Dear Devil**

* * *

**Disclaimers:** 10 Days with my Devil of Voltage Inc & Fairy Tail of Mashima Hiro

**Warning:** Few cursing, some grammar errors, some tenses mistake & few OOC-ness from the original manga.

* * *

The ringing sounds of the alarm clock wake a certain blonde young lady up who was buried underneath the comforter. She groggily stuck her arms out of her comforter, and snatched the ringing device from the top of her bedside table. She took the contraption with her inside the comforter.

Several minutes passed before she threw the comforter off her body and sat up on her bed. She still had her eyelids closed when she let out a wide and sleepy yawn.

She tried to rub the sleep off her eyes before crawling off the comfort of her bed. The young lady, still armed with bed hair and wrinkled pajamas, stood in front of her whole body mirror.

"Good morning Lucy," she jokingly and sleepily greeted her own reflection and smiled.

Lucy Heartfillia, 23 years old, sighed before she started preparing herself to go to work.

* * *

Lucy's smart phone was stuck between her right shoulder and her ear as she tried to fish out her apartment's key.

"Yes Oka-san, I'll be there this weekend. Yes, yes. Okay! Be safe too! Looking forward to see you, and Tou-san again. Bye!"

She dropped her phone onto her palm before finally locking her apartment door. After making sure that her apartment was properly locked Lucy started walking her way to her train station.

From time to time, Lucy greeted some familiar faces on her way to station. She first stopped by to the bakery shop to buy some macaroons she was planning to eat in her office.

"Welcome!" A cheery voice greeted Lucy as she entered the bakery.

Lucy snapped her round brown eyes to the unfamiliar young man standing behind the cashier. He was wearing the usual uniform of the bakery she frequently visited, but it was her first time meeting the young man. He was armed with pink spiky short hair and toothy grin.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows but gave him a reluctant smile. The blond young lady walked down the aisle where different flavors of macaroons were displayed. She picked two apple flavored macaroons and another two of strawberry flavored ones using the food tongs, and placed the round shaped cookies onto her silver tray. Lucy presented the tray filled of macaroons to the young man with rosy colored hair to pay for the foods.

"You're new here?" Lucy curiously asked, as she watched him neatly put the macaroons inside the brown paper bag.

The young man nodded, "Yep." He said.

Lucy nodded as her acknowledgement. Before he handed the bag of her foods, the young man first offered a fish bowl to Lucy. The latter arched an eyebrow as curiosity flashed across her pretty face.

"Uhh...?"

"We're having a lottery promo today. Please pick one inside so we'll know what prize you will get." He said.

"Oh? Okay then." Lucy answered before putting her hand inside the fish bowl.

Her finger tips felt the folded papers inside the bowl. Lucy grabbed the first paper she felt inside and took it out from the round container. She handed the folded paper to the young man, and the latter opened the small parchment and read the words written on the paper.

Lucy widened her eyes when he gasped and looked at him with excited expression. She couldn't help her heart to beat faster than normal as she waited in anticipation.

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed happily, as if he was the one who won the lottery. "You won the grand prize!"

"Wow really?" Lucy said, mimicking his excitement.

"Yes!" He said again before taking out a brown envelope from the drawing near him. He handed Lucy the flat paper container. "It's a ticket for three days and two nights in a famous hot spring in Galuna Island!"

Lucy gasped dramatically, "Wow! Galuna Island?!"

The Galuna Island was famous for its very classy and very expensive hot springs. It was well-known for its luxurious atmosphere and beautiful surroundings plus the high class services provided for every guests were known around the globe as well. Everyone who visited the island said they felt like they're celebrity or member of royal family because of the out-most care and services that the management gave to its customers. Lucy envied anyone who visited Galuna, and wish to step on the island herself even just for one day.

Lo and behold, she couldn't believe her luck that she actually won a ticket for the said famous island! And three days and two nights to boot! _Lucky~~~!_

Lucy dreamily imagined herself spending her luxurious three days and two nights on the hot spring island.

"Congratulations!" He said again once more, snapping Lucy out of her trance, before he handed the envelope to her.

Lucy beamed widely as she took the ticket, "Thanks!" She said and carefully secured paper carrier inside her bag.

She said her goodbye to the pink haired young man. Unbeknownst to her, a mysterious devilish-like smirk appeared across his lips as she pushed the glass door of the bakery shop.

* * *

Grinning ear to ear, Lucy pulled the envelope from her bag as she rode the train to her office.

The blonde young lady peered inside the envelope. Her eyes glimmered happily the moment she saw her precious ticket inside, but Lucy creased her forehead when her eyes caught something. Aside from the ticket there's something else pinned inside the paper container.

_'Huh? Is that a Tarot card?' _she asked herself.

Lucy pulled the card out of the envelope and hoisted it up to her face. She shifted uncomfortably when the fifteenth card of the fortune-telling cards appeared before her.

_The Devil._

The unusual card gave off creepy feeling and sent goose bumps to Lucy so she nervously pushed the card back to the envelope. What in the world does this kind of card doing inside the envelope? Maybe it's just a prank? Or maybe it was a mistake?

"I-it's probably nothing." Lucy said to herself then she let put an uncertain laugh. She kept the envelope back inside her bag as she tried to push the tarot card off her mind.

Lucy glanced around the train cart to distract herself when she saw an old lady standing near her seat. The blonde lady huffed in annoyance when she saw the three you (and healthy) high school students sitting happily in front of the elder woman. They were totally ignoring the poor old lady instead of offering one of their seats to her.

_'Youngsters these days,' _Lucy chided them inwardly.

The blonde lady sighed before she tugged the old lady's clothes.

"Here, take my seat." Lucy said, gesturing to her now empty seat to the elderly lady.

The older woman gave Lucy a thankful smile before occupying the seat. Lucy nodded and grabbed the hand rail above her head when the train gave a jerk as it slowly making its stop to the next station.

Lucy was pushed further inside the train cart when the sea of people entered the train. She was struggled her best to keep her balance when she felt tingling sensation of finger tips touching her buttocks.

Lucy jerked her head to her side and saw a man wearing a jacket and a baseball cap (it was hiding the upper portion of his face) and he was standing next to her. Lucy straightened her back when she saw his perverted smile aimed at her.

_'A pervert?!'_ Lucy inwardly screamed. _'Someone please help me!'_

She could still feel his hand over her butt, and it send disgusting shiver down her spine.

Lucy tried to squirm her way away from the pervert, but the train was packed of morning passengers and she could not even budge from her spot. She twisted her body away from the pervert's grasp, but the cart was unbelievably crowded so all of her efforts were useless.

The blonde young lady snapped her glaring eyes to her molester. Lucy mustered all of her courage and was about to scream at him when he squirmed and yelped in pain.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed and glared to the young man standing just behind him.

"That hurt, you bastard!" He cursed.

The young man with messy jet black hair was painfully twisting the pervert's arm and pinned it to his back. The pervert was screaming in agony, and it was attracting the other passengers' attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the molester demanded angrily.

"I should be the one asking you that. What are _YOU_ doing? Touching the lady's butt like that." Lucy's savior scowled at the molester before he quickly gestured his head to her.

The pervert's face twisted in both pain and in embarrassment as the other passengers one by one started to whisper with each other. Some, especially the ladies, were giving the pervert an offended gaze.

"What's happening?"

"It's a pervert. Apparently he was sexually harassing the poor blonde young lady over there."

Most of the men inside the train cart were scowling at the pervert as well. Some were cracking their knuckles as if readying themselves to hurt the molester.

The raven haired young man who helped Lucy stood in front of her; as if protecting her from the man who was assaulting her awhile ago.

"Get the hell out of the train." He hissed, giving the older man a threatening look.

Sensing the danger from all of the passengers inside the pervert immediately leaped off the cart after the train's automated twin door opened.

Lucy timidly faced her rescuer, "T-Thank you for saving me..." she said, bowing her head to the raven haired young man.

Lucy met the young man's crimson eyes. She was a bit startled on how intense he gazed at her. He was handsome, Lucy thought. He has a slim body and has an average height. His black colored hair was a bit messy, and some of his side bangs were veiling his right eye.

With his intense gaze, Lucy's cheeks started to flush in deep red color that made her pull her face downward awkwardly. She flinched lightly when she felt a hand patting her head.

"You should be careful next time. Pretty lady like you are always the victims of perverts like him." He said with a kind and alluring voice.

Lucy was feeling so embarrass that she tilted downward to hide her blushing face once again.

She snapped her head towards the train's door when she heard the recording female voice announced that the passengers only have fifteen more seconds to get off the cart. She was unaware that the train finally arrived at the Onibus Station.

"Oh shoot this is my stop! Wait!" Lucy hurriedly weaved her way towards the door. Luckily, Lucy leaped off the cart just before the automated door close itself.

The young lady sighed in relief, but then she blinked her brown eyes when she had realized that the young man who saved her from the pervert was standing beside her.

"Erhm, why did you get off the train as well? Is this your stop?" Lucy asked curiously.

He arched an eyebrow before shaking his head slowly, "Good point." He said, giving Lucy a bashful smile. "Maybe I just want to continue my role as your knight in shining armor."

Lucy awkwardly gawked at him. Blush was continuously evading her cheeks.

The young man with black disheveled hair chuckled in amusement seeing Lucy's face color changed into different color of red. "Just kidding," he said realizing that she had enough teasing for one day.

Then he spun around and walked back to the platform.

Lucy watched his retreating back, but then he suddenly halt on his track and gave her a sidelong glance.

"Cute girls like you were always the victim of that type of guy, so be careful next time okay?" then he ended his sentence with a flirtatious wink before spinning around and resumed his walk to the platform.

Lucy bit her lower lip to prevent the wide and giddy grin to spread across her pink lips. The young lady giggled as if she was a teen age girl gushing over her crush. Lucy tucked the strands of her golden hair behind her ears, and was about to turn around when she glanced down the tiled floor of the Onibus Station.

She creased her forehead when her eyes caught a single and very unusual raven colored feather.

_'Where does this feather came from?' _She inwardly asked herself after crouching down the floor and picked up the feather using her forefinger and thumb.

In some unknown reason, Lucy suddenly thought about the young man who saved her from the molester. Awhile ago, he was standing on the same spot right where Lucy found the jet black feather.

The crease on her forehead deepened, but then she casually shrugged her shoulders before throwing the feather near the garbage basin Lucy found.

* * *

_Lunch time._

Lucy, still sitting on her leather swivel chair, stretched her arms upward and gave a tired but satisfied yawn. "Ahh~~~ my back hurts!" she complained childishly.

Her BFF slash office mate, Levy McGarden giggled lightly. "Lu-chan you sound like an old lady." She teased.

Lucy stuck out her lower lip at Levy. "Don't say that, I'm only twenty three. I'm still too young to be called old lady."

Levy chortled once again. She grabbed her wallet inside the drawer of her office desk. "Let's go grab some lunch before the crowd filled in the cafeteria." She said.

Lucy gave a quick nod and snatched her wallet as well. The blonde maiden turned around but the she gave a startled yelp when she collided into a body that was blocking her way. She blinked her eyes and gazed at the office suit-covered chest in front of her.

Lucy slowly pulled her caramel orbs upward, and was even more startled when her eyes met cerulean pairs of eyes.

"F-Fullbuster-san?" Lucy tilted her head to her side, baffled.

Levy had the same confuse expression on her petite face just like Lucy's.

Gray Fullbuster, the head of Lucy's marketing team, was standing in front of Lucy. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He is armed with his usual stoic. Gray, aside from his flawless and excellent work as both leader and member of marketing department, he's also the whole company's heart throb.

Lucy could not blame her female co workers though. Gray is very handsome, well-built young man with short and sort of spiky raven hair. Most of the girls from their company were head over heels in love with this black haired debonair blocking her way.

Lucy has been Gray's office mate for two years already. And never, as in never, had she a conversation with him the entire twenty four months she'd been working with him. Not even small greetings were heard between her and him.

"Lucy." He said with in rather seductive manner.

This made Lucy swallowed nervously, and her face went scarlet. She knew that everyone inside the office was watching the two of them.

"Err... Do you need something from me, Fullbuster-san?" Lucy asked cautiously, as if Gray would snap at her any moment.

But to Lucy's shock Gray gave her a coquettish smile. Lucy's eyebrows shot upward, she silently gave her officemate an inquiring look.

Gray continued to smile, "Do you have some time tonight?"

"Uh, what?" Lucy wanted to slap herself hearing herself talking like she's a dumb woman.

"I mean— what err what do you mean?"

"Well..." Gray used his forefinger to scratch the side of his neck as he tilted his eyes awkwardly away from Lucy, making a face as if he was embarrassed about something. These gestures made the audience go 'aww how cute', and Lucy couldn't help but to agree with them.

'_He does definitely look cute!'_

Gray gave off the aura of self-confidence all the time. And seeing him looking like a teen age boy confessing his love for the first time, this is a moment worth writing down to her diary. Lucy chewed her lower lip trying to stop grinning from ear to ear.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

If this is an anime, Lucy is definitely sure this is the moment were beautiful flowers in different lively colors will bloom around them. Or the moment was the sweet and cute chibi angels happily blowing their golden trumpet as if they were celebrating. She could imagine different hearts floating around them.

Lucy dropped her jaw. "What?" She replied wearing a dumbfounded expression.

Gray furrowed his eyebrows, "Is that a 'no'?"

"No!" Lucy quickly said, shaking her head rapidly both of her hands simultaneously did the same thing. "I mean, it's a no to no! I mean— err..." Lucy's face went deep scarlet again.

Gray let out an amused laugh, "You don't need to be nervous. I mean this is... a very nerve-wracking for me as well since..." Gray averted her blue eyes in bashful manner, "It's my first time asking out a girl on a date." He mumbled quietly, but it was clear enough for Lucy to hear.

Her face changed into different kinds of color red. She could imagine her ears leaking out of white smoke. She couldn't take it anymore; Lucy slapped her one hand over her lips. She was trying her best to cover up her glowing face.

"Perhaps I should take that as 'yes'?" Gray was sounding very hopeful.

Unable to utter coherent words, Lucy merely nod her head. Gray in response gave her a wide and triumph smile.

"Thank goodness. I was so sure you'll turn me down." He said. "Anyways, see you at main gate later okay? Bye... Lucy." Her heart gave a loud thumped inside her ribcage when her name escaped his lips again. He said it in very— Lucy blushed at the thought— very sexy way.

Gray gave her one quick smile before spinning around, and walked towards the office door, presumably he's going to take his lunch break.

When Gray left, every person who has heard the conversation was in deep and awkward stillness. But then Levy broke off the silence when she shrieked in delight and leaped towards her still-stunned best friend.

"What was that all about?!" She asked excitedly. "I didn't know that you were going out with Mr. Perfect!" Levy teased.

"I— o-of course not!" Lucy managed to shake herself off the dreamland. She snorted and rolled her brown eyes. "That was my very first decent conversation with Fullbuster-san. And besides, if I was dating him, shouldn't you be the first person to know it seeing that you're my best friend."

Lucy gave her office mates, who had been the audience awhile ago, an awkward smile as she denied that she's dating Gray Fullbuster.

Levy gave her convinced nod, "Of course! No secrets between us! But you must admit that was pretty out of the blue!"

"I know right!" Lucy agreed whole-heartedly.

But then Levy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and elbowed Lucy, "So? Are you or are you not going to accept his invitation? True, it was pretty shocking to be ask by someone like him, but you're not honestly going to refuse such invitation right?!"

Lucy timidly looked at her blue haired best friend, "You think I should go?" I— I don't even know if I like him that way though, let alone go out with him all of a sudden."

Levy hooked her arm around Lucy's arm, "You should go! But if he did something like that pervert (Lucy's grimaced remembering the molester from the train this morning) kick him on his groin! That's super effective and run away!"

"What?!" Lucy gave her best friend an amused gaze. "His groin?"

"Yes! Erza said its super effective. Coming from a black belter that's pretty convincing right?"

Erza Scarlet was one of their friends outside the company. Lucy and Levy exchanged laughter as they walked towards the cafeteria of their company.

* * *

Lucy had great dinner with Gray. He made a reservation in a 5 star Italian restaurant near their office. He was a very gentleman towards Lucy. Gray offered a hand when Lucy was about to get off the taxi. He even pulled the chair for her. It was also nice of him to order food for Lucy since the blonde lady was not very familiar with foreign foods.

She enjoyed spending time with him. Surprisingly, since Gray had this severe and serious expression all the time in the office, Lucy was surprised to know that behind the stern expression was a very funny and full of sense of humor young man. He made her laugh with all of his stories the whole dinner.

Time passed by unnoticed. It was already past nine. They both decided it's time to call it a night since they still have work tomorrow.

Gray hailed a taxi for Lucy, and helped the blond maiden by opening the door graciously for her.

With a blush decorating her cheeks, Lucy gave Gray a wide smile. "Thanks," she muttered shyly.

"You're welcome." He answered and beamed at her. Gray gentle closed the door and the care slowly started to move forward.

Lucy giggled remembering her moments with Gray. She craned her neck back to Gray. He was still watching the car, but to Lucy's confusion, Gray's cerulean eyes flickered in bright crimson.

"Eh?" Lucy grasped the backrest. She squint her eyes trying to focus more on Gray's face. Gray's body was slowly getting smaller the farther the taxi drove off.

A female passerby blocked Gray's body for a second, and when she passed Gray by, to Lucy's shock, he was no longer standing there. Lucy scanned the whole area but she couldn't find Gray anywhere.

"W-where did he—,"

"Hey ugly!" The taxi driver barked angrily.

Lucy twitched and slowly turned her body to the driver. "Did you just call me 'ugly'?!" Lucy huffed at him.

The driver looked at Lucy through the rear view mirror. He had the same shade of hair color like Lucy. His dark eyes were slanted, and just above his right eye was a thin diagonal scar. He was wearing a prominent metal pendant-like earring on his left ear. The driver was giving Lucy a smug smirk which irritated the blond lady more.

_'What's his problem?!'_

"Buckle up, ugly." He said before dragging his eyes back to the road.

Lucy huffed once again before she strapped herself with seatbelt, _'Should've told me in a nicer way!'_ Lucy mumbled internally, throwing annoyed glare at the taxi driver.

That was when Lucy's cell phone went off. She picked it up, and caught up the name of her caller.

"Hi, Levy-chan," Lucy greeted once she pressed the smart phone against her ear.

"How's the date huh?"

Lucy was surprised to hear the teasing voice of Mira Jane Strauss, one of her close friends. That was when she realized that she's a having three-way call with Levy and Mira. And it seemed that Levy already divulged the information about her dinner date with Gray.

Lucy chuckled, "Hi Mira-san."

"Sorry Lu-chan," Levy said half-apologetic, half-amused. "Mira-san was grilling me about your whereabouts, and I accidentally told her about your date with Gray-san."

Lucy chuckled again. "It's okay, Levy-chan."

"So~~ how's your date with Mr. Handsome & Perfect huh?"

Lucy excitedly described to her friends about her date. Mira and Levy were very good listener. They've gushed, squealed and aww'd on the right moment.

"Che." The taxi driver clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Lucy glared at the driver, "What?" When Mira and Levy asked her what's happening, Lucy immediately said to her friends, "Oh not you two, it was the taxi driver, he's annoying me."

"Well I'm so sorry for annoying you, ugly." He said, not sound sorry at all.

A vein popped on her forehead, "Stop calling me ugly." She hissed.

"You're pretty excited about your date huh? What, are you going to have sex with him the next date?"

Lucy's patience snapped, "How dare you judge me like that?! It's none of your business if whether I planned to sleep with him or not!"

Levy and Mira nervously listened to Lucy and the driver's conversation. Levy constantly reminded Lucy to calm down, but it seemed that Lucy was so infuriated at the meddlesome driver to pay attention to her bluenette friend's voice.

"And not that it interests you or something; I've never had sex with anyone for twenty three years of my life!"

The driver blinked his eyes at Lucy, but the he burst in laughter. Lucy's face went scarlet.

"So you're saying that you're a virgin?! Hahaha! What, are you planning to die a virgin?" He roared in laughter once again.

Lucy was sure that he was teasing her. In this era, being inexperience when it comes to sexual contact is considered to be very old fashion. She just wanted to preserve her purity until her first night with her future husband. Call it idealism or being old-fashion but that's what she ever dreamt. But he didn't have to laugh so hard like that as if it was the most hilarious thing he ever heard!

"Prude!" He teased; his eyes were gleamed with tears from laughing so hard.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, and had completely forgotten about Levy and Mira from the other line.

She exchanged few banter with the irritating blonde taxi driver before saying her sorry to her friends, promising to them to tell everything about her dinner date as soon as she arrive to her apartment.

The driver then turned on the radio. The gloomy voice of a fortune-teller filled the inside of the car.

"Now let us discuss about Leo." She said with her dreamy voice. "You should be careful around men. They will bring tragic consequences to you. Be careful with fire as well. Something dreadful will happen to a Leo tonight. Something close to... Death."

_'Wah?! Death?!'_ Lucy inwardly panicked. That's a very disturbing fortune. And be careful around men because they will bring tragic consequences to the entire Leo? Lucy tilted her head to the side. She has been surrounded by men all day, and nothing bad happened to her so far. And what about fire? She never had any contact with fire today as well. Lucy shook her head.

She's just scaring herself for nothing.

"Ugly prude, we're here." The driver announce with teasing expression and smile. He parked the car in front of Lucy's apartment block.

She huffed and paid the driver. He handed her the change. Lucy was about to pull her hand away when he hastily grabbed her by her wrist, startling the blonde maiden. He slightly pulled Lucy towards him causing for the young lady to bend her back forward.

Lucy quietly studied his face, and was surprised to realize that despite his nasty attitude and smart-mouth, he's quite handsome man. She blinked rapidly.

She tried to withdraw her hand again, but his grip around her was tight, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

The driver smirked mysteriously at her, "Remember the fortune teller said, Miss." He said with enigmatic expression on his handsome face. "Be careful with fire." With that he let go of Lucy's wrist. "Bye, Miss Virgin."

"Hmph! Good riddance!" Lucy scowled and scrambled out the car, fear was slowly creeping through her chest. _'What was that?!'_ She inwardly screamed. Wait how come he knew about her zodiac sign? Come to think of it, he even knew her address when she could not even remember of saying her address to him.

'_Argh! I don't want to think anymore!'_

* * *

The taxi was no longer in sight; Lucy tried to calm herself by inhaling and exhaling few times. She turned around when suddenly a blue furred cat block her way.

Lucy blinked her eyes at the tiny cat. The little fur-ball had a rectangular head, pink ears and big black eyes. There were light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. To Lucy's amusement, strapped around the cat's neck was a green colored backpack.

Lucy crouched down and patted the cat's head. "Hello, kitty. Are you lost?" She asked affectionately. Lucy giggled when the cat purred contentedly. "Aren't you the cutest?"

Lucy was about to pick up the cat when a deafening sound of explosion disturbed the whole neighborhood. Lucy squeaked and yelp in fear when the impact of the explosion passed through Lucy. She tightly close her eyes and covered her ears in fear. She was not even aware that the blue furred cat before her was not giving any emotions. It only wagged its tail while staring at Lucy who was quivering in fear.

Minutes passed by, Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Her wide eyes watched her apartment being swallowed by a huge fire. She clasped her shaking hand over her parted lips. Lucy doesn't have enough energy to pull herself up.

"My house..." Lucy cried, tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Oh my god... Someone please... Please call the fire station..."

Something was amiss. Lucy creased her eyebrows as she look around her neighborhood. No one, not a single one, was alarmed by the huge explosion. Nobody ran outside to see what has happened. Are they too busy with their own life to not notice a huge fire beside them?! Or they did not just care if someone else's house is being destroyed by fire?

Lucy hastily wiped off the tears from her eyes using her left forearm, "Oh gawd..." she muttered nervously and picked her cell phone.

With trembling hands she tried to dial the nearest fire station. To Lucy's horror and dismay her phone displayed the words 'out of coverage area'.

"What?! Of all times?!" Lucy groaned.

Voices echoed around that startled Lucy.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Oy, who made a mistake now?!"

"Not me!"

"Okay, confess now guy. Who's the idiot that made mistake?"

She jumped off to her feet and spun around. Different familiar men stood before her. They have lined up shoulder by shoulder in front of her. Lucy's wide and confused eyes traveled from one face to another.

Bewildered, Lucy gaze from the rude taxi driver's smirking face, to the toothy smile of the bakery staff from this morning, to the gentleman who saved her from a pervert from the train, and— Lucy dropped her jaw in shock.

An amused cerulean orbs were gazing down at her.

"F-Fullbuster-san...?" Lucy mumbled incredulously. "W-what are y-you... Why— I mean... E-even you are here and... And...—," Lucy said disjointedly and pointed a finger at the blonde rude driver. Mixtures of disbelief and puzzlement were distinct on Lucy's face.

"Well? How do we explain this to Master?" the rude driver asked his companions.

"She was supposed to be toasted with that fire!" The pink haired bakery staff jerked his thumb to Lucy and to the burning apartment.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. _'I was supposed to be what?'_

Her savior crossed his arms together, "This is going to be a problem if the others were to find out that she unknowingly escaped her fate." he said.

"It's Natsu's fault." Gray said and glared to the pink haired young man next to him.

The man he called 'Natsu' glared in return, "How was it my fault, you jerk?!"

Gray leveled Natsu's glare, "It's because your cat stopped that woman from entering the apartment. It was already written on the Fate Database that she will die inside that burning apartment."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and in fear. She could not believe what she's hearing. She was predestined to die in that explosion?! What?! What the hell is happening? And how come Gray knew about this bakery staff he called Natsu? Are they friends or acquainted with each other? And what about the cat they were talking about?

Oh gosh her head's spinning around with too much confusion.

"What are you talking about?!" Lucy interrupted Natsu and Gray's exchanged of banters. They all turned around to face Lucy. "What about me dying? And you (she jerk her finger to Gray) how come you know each other? What the hell is happening?!"

"Be quiet, woman." Gray hissed angrily much to Lucy's shock.

"?!"

Gray scratched the back of his head and huffed, "This is why I hate female humans. They're so slow and an idiot."

The others chortled at Gray's words.

Lucy, on the contrary, glared at Gray. This Gray before her is too different from the Gray she had dinner date with before. This Gray is a foul mouth jerk! Lucy could not believe on what she's seeing and hearing. What happened to her cute and sweet Gray?!

"Not just females, Gray. All of the humans are idiots." the taxi driver second the motion.

"The hell?! You're a human too!" Lucy pressed her finger to the driver's solid chest.

The driver snorted and swatted Lucy's hand off him, "Don't put me on the same level as you dumb humans are." He indignantly countered.

Natsu planted his hands behind his head, "We're not human." he said, and then suddenly the blue furred cat hovered above him.

"Aye sir!" The cat chirped happily.

Lucy was baffled to see a flying cat let alone a talking one.

"I-if you're not humans... Then what are you?"

The boys exchanged look at first before the black haired young man from the train answered, "We're demons."

Silence perched between the young men and Lucy. The blonde young lady was temporarily stupefied, and her brain took one whole minute to function once again.

"Demons...?" Lucy repeated, both amused and bothered, "Sorry but are you guys high or something?" Lucy had an expression as if she was waiting for one of them to exclaim 'Happy April Fool's Day!'. To her discomfort though, everyone gave her nothing but a very serious expression.

"We're not joking." Gray finally said, he lifted one of his hands and flicked her fingers.

Lucy slowly angled her body back to her house. Surprisingly, the fire that was burning her apartment suddenly died down. Lucy was gazing at her apartment in disbelief when she felt grazed of soft wind passing through her body.

She turned her body back to the young men. She dropped her jaw once again when jet black wings sprouted from the back of these men. Gray's raven wings fluttered slightly, tiny black feathers were coming off from it.

With the dark colored feathers scattered down the asphalt, Lucy suddenly remembered the feather she found on the train station awhile ago. The stupefied young lady dragged her eyes from the ground to the black haired young man she met on the train station; he gave her a knowing gaze.

"You, Lucy Heartfillia..." Gray said with very formal tone, "was settled to die today in that explosion." He said it causally, as though telling to someone that she was supposed to die is the very normal thing to say.

"We're here to take your soul." they all said simultaneously.

"Eh...?"

* * *

**Author's Side Note:**

If you're a fan of otome games, you should be familiar with the story concept. This fan fiction was inspired and will be following 10 Days with my Devil's Kamui Kakeru's main story with some twist and turn from the original one. Disclaimers should be noted that I do not claim the rights over the mentioned otome game or even the characters of the said manga/anime above. I hope you enjoyed the first part! Mind you guys, this is my first story so please be sensitive with your critics :) Thank you and good day!

Love lots,

_Aoi-neesama_


End file.
